Twlight's Coming
by skyrover7
Summary: Ranma undergoes a change which will not only affect him but all creation.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight's Coming

The war happened a long time ago. How long, no one knows except heaven and hell. The rift, a tear in the space-time continuum, was the first development. It was caused by a great cataclysm in another dimension that rendered all life in that dimension null.

From that dimension portal poured a vast horde of demonic enties that preyed on life. With their foodstuff gone they were in need of feeding and this new dimension was ripe for their plundering. The forces of heaven and hell allied themselves against a common enemy and the war began.

The war was going badly and the entities, led by one called Rin, were wiping out entire solar systems, feeding on the life essences until there nothing left but death. The war probably would have been lost, but three goddesses from the other dimension found the rift and followed their sworn enemy and joined the battle turning the tide against their old foe. Soon all the entities were wiped out except Rin, their leader, and he fled the last battle grievously wounded. One of the three goddesses noticed his flight and recognized him as the one who had slain her mate. With vengeance burning in her heart she perused the evil leader.

A running battle ensued between the two, neither being able to land a killing stroke. Finally, strength waning, Rin formed a desperate plan. Quickly chanting a spell he launched an attack that kept the goddess on the defensive. While she was distracted by the attack he released the spell. As the spell hit the goddess she felt her unborn child wrenched from her body and fly into a glowing sphere held by Rin.

"One more attack and your child dies," he snarled. He was weakening fast and did not have the strength to kill her outright. But he did have enough to form a portal that would take him away from the vengeful goddess. As she hesitated, he quickly stepped through the portal and closed it after he had passed through.

With a scream of rage she flew through the air in an attempt to follow, only to have the portal close in her face. Crumpling to the ground crying for her lost child, she awaited the arrival of her follow deities.

As he arrived Rin used more of his dwindling energy to transport himself and the baby to the future where he could complete the rest of his hastily conceived plan. He scanned the planet with his mind and quickly found what he was looking for. A woman whose husband could not impregnate her and give him the heir he so desperately wanted. The husband was sufficiently malleable that he could imprint a course of training which would bring the goddess's son to him as a willing ally.

He materialized in front of the woman in the guise of a benevolent god dressed in white robes. He convinced the woman that he would give her the thing she desired the most and all she had to do was raise her child to be a man among men. With a wave of his hand the essence of the young goddess's daughter left the golden sphere and entered an egg in the woman's womb. Another wave and the child's gender was reversed.

With that part of his plan completed Rin teleported to the earth's moon. With his remaining power he constructed a shielded cavern deep within the moon where he could place himself in stasis until he regained enough energy to complete what he started and to revenge himself against heaven and hell. But he had waited too long and before the last spell was completed he dissolved into dust.

Tatewaki Kuno watched the sun rise in the eastern sky. He didn't see the beauty of the dawning day; instead, his thoughts turned inward feeling the darkness that had consumed his soul and thoughts for so long, lifting as if fleeing the newly risen sun.

The light that flooded him allowed his to see the joke that he had become, a living parody of a true samurai, good only for laughter.

"Susuke," he called.

In the space of an instance the little ninja was before him.  
"Yes, master Kuno," he said, bowing low.

"How long has my twisted sister been gone," he asked.

"One month, master."

"And when is she scheduled to return?"

"Tomorrow, master."

"Thou," Kuno closed his eyes, his brow furrowed in concentration. He would not allow himself to fall into his old speech habits "Susuke, pack me a bag, I feel I need to leave for a while."

"But where are you going, master Kuno."

"I don't know. All I know is that for the first time in years my thoughts are not influenced by my sister's foul chemicals." He paused for a moment. "I need to find myself, to discover who I really am."

Susuke looked at the boy thoughtfully. "May I speak frankly, master?"

"Certainly," he said. "You have earned the right by putting up me and my sister all these years. "And," he paused, "Don't call me master anymore."

"Of course," Susuke smiled, "Master."

Kuno gave a quick grin, "Continue then."

Susuke hesitated, not knowing how to begin. His face troubled, he jumped right in.

"Sir, you are not really a Kuno."

Susuke was reluctant to finish the story, knowing it would hurt his young master, but Kuno managed to pull the story out of him piece by piece. It seemed the real Kuno baby was born dead and he was switched with the healthy child of another family. The Kuno fortune provided the hush money for the doctor and nurses involved in the switch.

"That is startling news," thought a stunned ex-Kuno. "But, that means I don't have the heredity madness that permeates this family. My darkness was a result of my sister's perverse chemicals"

Kuno smiled, "Do you know the names of my real family, Susuke."

"I have better than that, master, I have a copy of the death certificate that was issued on the other child."

Susuke led him to his room and the hiding place of the document. With trembling hands he read the information. His real parents were Nobuyuki and Achika Masaki of Okayama and his real name was Kenshin.

"Damn," he understated. "I'm not a Kuno."

One hour later he was on a train to Okayama to find the person who was beginning to emerge from his chemically induced delusions.

Meanwhile, at the Tendo dojo Ranma sat on the roof hoping to avoid everyone who had a claim on him. It had been more that six months after Jusendo and the failed wedding and things had improved slightly. Kasumi was still like an older sister, one he could tell all his troubles to and receive sympathy. He and Akane had finally sat down and discussed their situation. They discovered that they were just friends, more like siblings really and it would be like brother marrying sister if, in fact, they did marry.

Nabiki, now that was the biggest surprise. He remembered storming into her room in his tattered tuxedo after the wedding disaster ready to confront her about the uninvited guests only to find her crying on her bed.

"Ranma, get out of here now," she shouted.

He hardened his heart. "No," he replied, "Not until I get some answers."

"Please," she cried. "I didn't mean for all this to happen."

"Why, Nabiki," he asked softly.

Nabiki took a deep breath and while the sobbing stopped, the tears still continued to fall from her reddened eyes. "I didn't think you and Akane were ready to get married, okay."

"No, it's not okay, Nabiki. You don't think I know Akane and I weren't ready for marriage. All I had to do was to say no and the wedding would be over.

"We wouldn't have been married today. I realized a long time ago I thought of Akane as a sister, not as a potential wife."

"But how was I to know that," she wailed. "I couldn't stand to see you married."

Her eyes went wide and her hand went to her mouth as she realized what she had said.

Ranma's mouth dropped at Nabiki's statement. "You mean you care for me," he asked in amazement.

Nabiki took another deep breath and tried to pull herself together before she answered. "Yeah, Ranma, I care, maybe not like you think, but I do care,"

"What are you trying to say, Nabiki."

"I think I have said enough Ranma, now can you possibly leave me alone."

Ranma realizing he would get nothing more from her tonight started to leave.

"One more thing Ranma. If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'll always listen, for a reasonable fee of course," she said grinning.

And the surprising thing was, she did listen to his troubles even though she made a big show of getting the grand total ten yen from him each time. As a result they became real friends.

Even when his curse began acting up and he became more and more of a water magnet she always had a hug for him, or as the case was, more often than not, her and a sympathetic shoulder to cry on when he began to realize he was going to be spending most of his time female.

On the downside Ukyo had steeped up her insistence that he marry his cute fiancée. Shampoo had ramped up her attempts to drug or capture him and take him back to China.

Ryouga was just too dumb to learn and kept attacking Ranma whenever they met. Kodachi, even after nearly blowing herself to bits and spending a month in the hospital, was still after her darling Ranma-sama. Kuno, no one knew where he was and Sasuke wasn't telling anyone and that was a mystery that Ranma wasn't going to explore.  
And then there was his mother. He never knew where he stood with her. She was always the too proper Japanese housewife, deferring to her husband's decisions.  
Kasumi's gentle voice called up to him. "Ranma, breakfast is ready."

Ranma sighed, "Time to face dumb and dumber." He took a couple of steps and flipped off the roof, meaning to land gently on the ground next to Kasumi.

"It's time," he heard a voice say as a beam of pure light intercepted his fall. His body hung suspended off the ground while prismatic lights spun and swirled around him caressing his body. Eyes staring vacantly to the heavens his body began to change. Not the fast almost instant change of his curse but slower. White light swirled upward slowly from his feet lengthening his body and giving her a slim, more elfin appearance. Next came his hair as his pigtail unraveled and the black changed to a familiar red. The hair lengthened to fall just above her buttocks, falling loosely in crimson swirls. Tattoos in the form of leaves appeared where his cheekbones met his neck and a small triangle of the same blue of his eyes appeared slightly above the bridge of his nose. Next his clothes were removed to swirl around him revealing that he was now truly a girl and he was a natural redhead. The clothes reformed into an emerald green diaphanous dress that went form one shoulder, across the top of the breasts, down to fit closely to her narrow waist and then to drape down to mid-thigh. Her shoes reformed to matching soft green slippers.  
No one was sure how long the light show had gone on, but it had drawn everyone from the house to stand and gawk at the sight.

After what seemed an eternity, or a minute, Ranma's feet touched the ground with a flash of blinding white light. When everyone's eyes cleared there was the male Ranma wearing his normal clothes looking at Kasumi nervously.

"Kasumi, are you all right," he asked.

"Ranma, you…you…you."

Suddenly, he noticed everyone out in the yard looking at him with jaws dropped and eyes wide.

"Hey, what's wrong with you guys?"

Ranma looked at Kasumi who was still stuttering, "Girl….Boy…..Dress….No Water…"

Nabiki shook herself and wondered if she really saw what happened. Then she looked around at everyone else and decided that she really did. She sighed, "Satome, you changed to a girl without benefit of water. Even your clothes changed."

Ranma looked down at himself. "Let's see," he said. "Same shirt and pants I put on this morning. What else? Oh yes, no boobs." He shook his hips from side to side for a moment. "Yep, still there. Just where do you see a girl?"

Nabiki blinked, and then blinked again. That wasn't the typical Ranma response.  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm too hungry to pass up on one of Kasumi's delectable breakfasts," he said walking inside the house.

Nabiki blinked again. "Delectable?"

Breakfast at the Tendo dojo usually resembled a war zone with Ranma's father attempting to steal his son's food and Ranma defending while shoveling food as fast as he can inside his mouth. But, today was different. All eyes were on Ranma as he slowly ate and enjoyed his food.

"Ranma, are you all right," Akane asked, a worried look on her face.  
"Just great," he replied. "If fact, for some reason I feel unusually invigorated today."  
The sound of five sets of chopsticks hitting plates as they were dropped, echoed through the room.

Ranma paused to swallow his rice, before replying. "You guys are sure acting funny today. Is there anything going on that I should know?"

"Why, no Ranma," Kasumi said giving him one of her patented smiles.  
"Manners…Big Words…World Coming to an End! Nabiki stuttered.

Ranma glanced at Nabiki and turned to Akane. "I think she's broke."

Gemma, being the oblivious fool he normally was figured that now was the perfect opportunity to steal his son's food. His chopsticks stabbed out toward Ranma's plate only to hit an invisible barrier and stop. He tried again and the same thing happened.  
His eyes squinted, noticing Nabiki still staring blankly at Ranma. His chopsticks darted toward Nabiki's plate, only to be blocked impossibly fast by Ranma's chopsticks.

"Pops," he said "You know better. Now quit.

"Oh, you ungrateful boy, you would want your poor father to starve." His chopsticks flashed toward Akane's plate only to blocked by Ranma again. Genma's eyes narrowed. Ranma would not expect him to get food from Kasumi's plated. His chopsticks darted out even faster.

"Pops, you're making me angry," Ranma said, hitting a pressure point on the back of Genma's hand making him drop his chopsticks.

"You ungrateful boy, begrudging your poor father a few morsels of food. What did I do to deserve such a worthless son."

"Ungrateful, worthless, am I," Ranma yelled, getting madder and madder.

And then it happened. Boy Ranma suddenly became girl Ranma wearing the same green dress they had seen earlier. But this was a girl Ranma they had not seen before. She was taller, slimmer, even her breasts seemed smaller, the perfect size to go with her perfect body. Gone was the baby fat from her face, it was more elfin in appearance and the tattoos made a reappearance.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared wide eyed at Ranma.

Nabiki stayed broke. "No Water…Girl…Dress…Kawai."  
All eyes turned to Nabiki whose eyes rolled back and she slumped to the floor unconscious.

To Nabiki it was if one moment she was in the Tendo dining room and the next waking up in a lush meadow with spring flowers blooming all around and everyone else was gone, except one strange appearing woman in a weird looking leather outfit. On her face were tattoos similar to what had appeared on Ranma

Nabiki composed herself and went into full Ice Queen mode. "Who are you and where am I," she asked coldly.

"Ah, ma cher, I am Peorth, goddess of moments and you are with me on the astral plane."

Nabiki assimilated the information and replied, "With all the weirdness that happens around here I guess this is believable. But why am I here and why did Ranma get similar facial marking to yours.

"I'll answer the second question first. Ranma got similar facial markings because of her heritage. More I cannot say now except she will be needed in the future.

"She," Nabiki questioned.

"No, no, no, ma cher. That's all I can say now. "She," Peorth emphasized the word, "will be needed."

"As for your first question, you are here because you have a unique opportunity. Ranma is going to need support. Strong, loving support if she is to survive what is to come. And there is no need to ask why you. You know the reason and so do the heavens.

"You have the chance to redeem yourself in Ranma's eyes and all you have to do is become yourself and not the cold hearted bitch that hid behind a mask of ice. Do not be afraid to love, your mother would have, no your mother wants you to be the person you once was. She misses seeing her loving, mischievous daughter."

Peorth's form began to grow faint as she faded from sight and Nabiki fully lost consciousness.

"Oh, my," Kasumi understated.

Ranma sighed, her appetite gone. She stood and bowed toward Kasumi. "The food was excellent as usual, Kasumi. Thank you."

Kasumi gave her a thousand watt smile. "Why thank you, Ranma, that's very kind of you to say."

"Akane, if you will grab our bags and bentos, I'll get the broke one here," she said indicating Nabiki who continued to mutter, staring vacantly at Ranma.

"Manners…Language…No Water…Girl…Kawai," she stuttered as Ranma gently picked her up, her arms automatically locking around her neck.

"Sure, Ranma," Akane replied. "But don't you want to change first."

Ranma looked down at himself. A dress. Boobs pressing into Nabiki. "H…How did that happen?

She went into the kitchen and leaned Nabiki against a counter. Picking up the ever present hot water kettle she poured a small amount over her head. Nothing. She tried again with more water. Nothing. Panicking, she poured the entire kettle over her head. Still nothing. She started to scream then caught herself, I will not panic, there must be a logical explanation.

"Ranma, are you all right," Akane asked.

"No, Akane, I'm not. This should not happen, unless the old ghoul did something."

"Are you going to school like that?'

"Yeah," she sighed. "But let's stop by the Nekohauten after school and find out if they did something to me.

Man, I wish Dr. Tofu hadn't moved, then I wouldn't have to go there."

She picked Nabiki up again. "Kawaii," she muttered, snuggling deeper into her arms.

By now Ranma was used to Nabiki's hugs when he was female and feeling down. Being called kawai, now that was different. But unexpected, Ranma thought. Nabiki have been getting more and more open when he was female.

Akane glared at her sister. "Pervert," she muttered. "My sister is a hentai."  
The walk to school was quiet until Akane noticed Ranma's face turning crimson red.

"Ranma, what's the matter?"

"Its Na…Nabiki," she replied. "She…She…I mean…Her…Her," she couldn't continue.

Akane looked closely at her sister in Ranma's arms. She could hear a faint snore from her sister. One of her hands was still around Ranma's neck. The other hand had dropped and was…and was clutching Ranma's left breast.

A red aura sprang up around Akane. "Pervert," she yelled, her mallet materializing in her hand.

Ranma panicked and took off running toward school leaving Akane behind. Her "Nabiki no baka" echoed behind him.

The sudden running of Ranma jostled Nabiki causing her to wake. As her awareness grew she realized her face was pressed against something incredibly soft and her right hand was squeezing something just as soft. She opened her eyes and saw Ranma-chan's beautiful face and snuggled deeper into her bosom. "Kawaii."

Ranma glanced down at Nabiki. "Would you please stop doing that."

She gave a final squeeze. "Why should I," she smirked. "Doesn't it feel good."

Ranma's face blossomed even more red. "Yes, uh, no, uh…"

"Okay, spoilsport, you can put me down now. I think I can walk the rest of the way now."

Ranma almost dropped Nabiki in her haste to put her down.

Nabiki pouted, "Don't you like me anymore, Ranma."

"Yes, uh, no, yes…ah geeze."

Nabiki smirked at the red head and said, " I've been wanting to do this for the longest now." She then reached up to the now taller girl's neck and pulled her head down.

"Looking good, Ranam-chan," she said, kissing her gently on the lips.

Ranma froze and Nabiki released the kiss and walked off, her hips swaying seductively unable to hear the words Nabikis whispered, "I accept, Peorth."

Akane caught up to the now stationary Ranma still muttering something about a sister and pervert. Grabbing Ranma's hand she pulled the still motionless girl toward school.

As they neared school both Akane's and Ranma's eyes scanned all possible hiding places. No Kuno.

"I wonder where he is," Akane asked.

"I really don't know and don't care, as long as he doesn't see me like this."

Entering the school and his classroom, it seemed like the entire student body turned out to see female Ranma and her new clothes. All the boys and more than a few of the girls eyed the neo girl with lust filled eyes. Meanwhile Nabiki was doing landmark business selling information about Ranma's change.

The phone began ringing in the temple home of three girls. A beautiful brown-haired girl with blue markings on her face answered.

"Moshi, Moshi, Morisato residence. Oh hello, father. Really. That's wonderful.  
Oh my…Oh my…"

The listeners, a short, dark-haired boy, an exotically beautiful woman with platinum hair and a black-haired young girl all looked on in curiosity.

"Yes father, I'll tell them," Belldandy said. "I love you. Bye."

"What is it, Bell" Keichi asked.

"Yeah sis, give us the skinny," Urd prompted.

Glaring at her sister Skuld said, "Leave her alone, you old hag, she'll tell us when she's ready."

Eyes turning stormy, Urd turned toward Skuld.  
"Squirt…"

"Sisters," Belldandy interrupted. "There is no time for that. It seems we have a job."

Giving Skuld one more glare, before turning to Belldandy, Urd asked "What kind of job would need all of us, sis."

"It seems we have a new goddess," she replied. "A first-class, class one, unlimited. She just ascended today."

Urd and Skuld both looked stunned at this news.

Urd pulled hersef together. "So," she said. "What's her area of influence."

"Well," Belldandy paused. "She is a goddess at large."

A simultaneous shout of , "What," echoed through the temple.

Belldandy paused again, fingers massaging her temples. "She is also Tokimi's daughter."

An even louder shout echoed through the ward.

"A one, one, unlimited who just ascended who practically has influence over everything," questioned a stunned Urd. "That's…that's unheard of."

Bell just nodded in agreement.

"We each have jobs to do," Belldandy continued. "Skuld, you are to go to Asgard and procure an angel egg for the new goddess."

"But…But, that's too soon," Skuld said. "If she receives her angel before Kami-sama's blessing, the angel will have free will."

"I know, I know," Belldandy said. "But those are your orders. And when you do you will join Urd and assist her."

"What," both Urd and Skuld yelled. "I don't need the squirt's help."

"I don't need the old hag."

"Sisters," Belldandy said firmly. "Those are Kami-sama's orders.

"Urd, you will go to the Tendo dojo in the Nermia ward and instruct the new goddess, with Skuld's assistance on her duties and new powers." Belldandy could feel a headache starting to make itself known.

"Skuld, when you are in Asgard you are to check out a weapon for the goddess."

Skuld sighed, "Okay, oneechan, what weapon am I supposed to get."

Belldandy's headache was getting worse. "You are to check out Phoenix Heart."  
The silence was eerie now after all the yelling. Keiichi looked back and forth between the three goddess.

"What does that mean, Bell," he asked.

"Phoenix Heart is a category one weapon which can only be used by first class, category one, unlimited deity. In all of history, it has never been wielded because there has never been one with a pure enough heart and strong enough to use it without the sword destroying the wielder."

"And who is Tokimi," Keiichi asked.

"The goddess Tokimi is chaos incarnate and her powers are immense. Ever since she lost her baby she has been unpredictable and supremely dangerous," Urd said.

"Why hasn't Kami-sama done anything about her," Keiichi asked.

"Father wouldn't say, only that it was necessary that she remain free and unhindered," Belldandy said.

She paused a moment, her face worried, "He sa…said one more thing. The prophecy is nigh."

"What is the prophecy, Bell?

It was Urd who spoke this time, her voice barely a whisper,

"When the fetters are broken,

And Fimbuwinter is nigh,

The daughter who was conceived

but never born

Shall be the sun

that devours the darkness

of the world's winter."

She continued, "Fimbuwinter is the twilight of the gods, a winter so intense that only few humans will survive. And then comes Ragnarok, the god's final battle and the end of all things."

Skuld was unusually quiet during Urd's explanation. She felt something within her domain. "Bell, a temporal anomaly is happening. Someone is using the time stream to travel from the future to the present."

"Oh my," Bell said.

"Damn," from Urd.

"Would somebody explain," asked Keiichi.

"Use of the time stream to travel through our domain can cause time quakes," Bell answered.

"Which, in turn," Urd continued, "can break Fenrir's chains, freeing the wolf who will devour the sun and bring on Fimbuwinter."

"Oh my," said Keiichi.

Ukyou knew today was her lucky day. Today was the day Ranma was going to take her out on a date. She kept fidgeting at her desk waiting for Ranma to arrive. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Akane enter the classroom pulling a reluctant slim, female Ranma behind her. Not only was Ranma female but she was wearing a beautiful green dress that seemed to float just above her knees. Her eyes widened. She was wearing a bra. Ranma never wore a bra.

"Ranchan," Ukyou gasped. "What happened to you?"  
Ukyou could see her eyes filled with unshed tears as she replied. "I don't know Uuchan. I just don't know."

She looked quizzically at Akane.

"We don't know what's going on, Ukyou. She changed this morning without water. Her hair, clothes, everything changed."

Not much learning, as if any ever did at Furinkan, went on that morning as everyone kept staring at Ranma who was oblivious to all. She wasn't sleeping as usual, but appeared to be deep in thought.

Ranma slumped at her desk. Somehow she knew ahe would not be able to change back. For some reason this form felt natural to her like it had never felt before. And when she tried to center herself, she felt power. Power that made Saffron's or Herb's look weak in comparison.

Lunch finally arrive and Ranma vaulted out the window, giving everyone below a free shot at viewing the matching green panties she was wearing. Landing lightly she noticed all the boys passed out on the ground with blood spurting from their nostrils and silly grins on their faces. What disgusted her the most, though, were the few girls passed out with bloody noses.

"Perverts," she muttered angrily as she sprinted into the woods.  
Akane and Ukyou ran down the stairs trying to catch Ranma, but by the time they got outside she had already disappeared.

"Okay, sugar," Ukyou said. "Let's sit down and eat while you tell me what happened to Ranchan."

They had just settled down when a familiar bicycle came flying over the school wall and came to a sliding stop just in front of them.

"Where airen," Shampoo bubbled. "I have too too good ramen for him."  
Akane sighed, this wasn't going to be easy with the effervescent Amazon present.  
Unnoticed by all a slim brown-haired girl walked through the school gates.

Nabiki heard the sobs before she got to Ranma's quiet place beneath the bridge. She sat down next to the redhead and gathered her in her arms. Ranma turned, surprised to see Nabiki holding her. She grabbed Nabiki's blouse with both hands and buried her face in her chest, long drawn out sobs racking her slim body.

This was something new for Nabiki. No one had ever come to her for comfort when they were this hurt. But a dim memory of her crying in her mother's arm's entered her thoughts and she remembered how her mother had stroked her hair and make little cooing sounds until she calmed down.

Hesitantly, she started stroking silky red hair. "Let it go little one, everything will be all right," she cooed, realizing how natural this felt.  
Ranma slipped into Nabiki's lap and wrapped her arms tightly around her back, her face buried in Nabiki's bosom.

"Let it all out little red," Nabiki whispered. "You'll feel better it you do."  
Nabiki didn't know how long she held Ranma, it could have been five minutes or five hours, before the sobs finally subsided.

"Feeling better now," she asked.

A pair of blue eyes shyly peeked up at her seeing the concern in Nabiki's eyes.

"Yeah, I guess," came the voice muffled by Nabiki's blouse. "But whatever happened to the ice queen."

Nabiki sighed as she looked down into Ranma's mesmerizing eyes. "I think the ice queen melted some time ago and it's time for the real me to make an appearance," she replied, cupping the red head's chin and tilting her face upward and bringing her lips down until they met Ranma's.

Ranma froze for a moment as Nabiki deepened the kiss allowing all her pent-up passion to flow. Ranma relaxed into the kiss parting her lips allowing Nabiki's darting tongue to enter.

They held the kiss for what seemed like an eternity, before they slowly parted, Ranma looking stunned. Nabiki slowly touched her lips still feeling the electricity from the red head's response. "Wow," she said.

Nabiki helped Ranma to her feet and grasped the smaller hand in her own. "Come on, lets go back home," she said affectionately. "Remember, you don't have to be alone," she smirked, "little red."

Ranma looked indignant for a moment before grinning. "Sure thing," she paused, "Biki-chan."


	2. Chapter 2

Kuno settled himself into his seat on the train. Sasuke had found his real parents address before he left, but it seemed they lived at a shrine outside of Okayama. Even by bullet train, it was still more than three hours from Tokyo to Okayama and from there it was still a little ways by bus before he had to start hiking to the shrine.

By the time he reached the shrine it was late evening. Not wanting to disturb the house Kuno took the stairs to the shrine on top of the hill. Running a hand through his newly shortened hair, courtesy of a barber in Okayama while he waited on the bus, he admitted to himself that he was scared, something the Blue Thunder would never have done. But, all in all, he needed a quiet moment to prepare himself and what he was going to say.

Reaching the top of the stairs he paused a moment, noticing a young man sweeping the shrine grounds.

"Pardon me, I hope…" Kuno said. The boy jumped, turning and immediately going into a defensive stance, breaking off Kuno's greeting.

Tenchi Masaki, felt like a fool for letting someone creep up on him like that, but the shrine usually did not receive any visitors this late. Noticing the boy's tired slump and the pain that seemed to fill his eyes he berated himself for adding to the other's difficulties.

"Sorry," he said, "but you startled me."

Kuno sighed, I am sorry for troubling you so late, but I was wondering if I could stay here for a moment, I need to gather myself before visiting the family below."

"Sure," but le me get my grandfather, he is the priest of the shrine"

"Grandfather," Tenchi said.

Katsuhito Masaki looked up from the book he was reading. "Yes, Tenchi"

"There is a young man outside who wants to speak to the family."

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Well, maybe," Tenchi replied. "His eyes are so full of pain that I think he needs to talk to someone now."

"Bring him in, then and let me see if I can help him."

Tenchi left only to return a moment later with Kuno in tow. "Grandfather, this is….I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Tat…,"he started to reply. "Well, you see, that is part of the problem."

"What problem is that, young man," Katsuhito asked.

"I," he hesitated, "really need to talk to Nobuyuki Masaki before I say anything else," Kuno said.

"I am Katsuhito Masaki, Nobuyuki is my son-in-law, and Tenchi's father," he said nodding at Tenchi.

Kuno shot Tenchi a wide eyed look when it hit him all of a sudden. This was his brother who he had never gotten the chance to know. He collapsed to the floor, tears streaming from his pain filled eyes.

"Child," Katsuhito said. "What is causing you such misery?"

"I…I," Kuno stuttered, hating himself for showing such weakness in front of his newly found family.

Katsuhito got up and came around to Kuno dropping to his knees and gathered the crying young man in his arms, while Tenchi looked on feeling, for some reason the other's pain.

"Nobuyuki is attending a conference in Tokyo," he said. "He won't be back until tomorrow."

Kuno composed himself enough to where I could speak. "Is Achika Masaki here then, could I speak to her."

Katsuhito frowned, "I'm sorry, but my daughter died some years ago."

Hearing that Kuno pounded hist fist into the floor, knowing that the horrors of his past had stolen from him the ability to ever know his mother.

"Mother," he whispered. "I'm so sorry." The events of the day had finally become too much and Kuno lapsed into unconsciousness.

"What was that all about, grandfather," Tenchi asked frowning.

"I'm not sure," he said, trying to process what he just heard the young man say.

"Tenchi," he said. "Ask Washu to come up here please, and you can finish sweeping up tomorrow."

As Tenchi left, Katsuhito let the young man gently down to the floor. Standing, he studied his face intently. He went to a chest and removed a futon. After he and unrolled it, he picked Kuno up with no effort and gently placed him on the futon.

About fifteen minutes later, a spiky-haired, redheaded girl who appeared to be about twelve stepped through the door complaining the whole way.

"I don't know what's so important to pull me away from my lab, Yosho, but it had better be worth wile."

Washu," he said. Noticing her glaring at him, he amended, "Little Washu, can you do a DNA test?"

"Me. The greatest scientist in the universe. Of course," she cackled.

"How long would it take to do one on this young man," he waved at the man on the futon.

"As soon as I get a blood sample and load it in my computer," she paused a moment in thought. "Just a couple of minutes."

"Terminal," Washu said. A holographic computer interface materialized in front of the diminutive scientist. It was similar to a laptop, but appeared translucent.

Pulling a pin and slide from her pockets, she pricked the man's finger and placed a drop of his blood on the slide. Taking another slide from her pocket she placed it on top of the other and inserted them into the side of the keyboard and typed a few commands into the computer.

"Now we wait," she said. "And while we have time, you can tell me why I needed to do that."

"I'm not positive, Little Washu," he said. "But until I have my suspicions answered one way or another I prefer not to say."

The minutes seemed to drag before the computer chimed and Washu glanced at the screen. "Okay, I've got the chain, now what?"

"Can you compare it to the members of this household," he asked.

Washu raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I can and that won't take long at all," she said as she entered more commands into the computer.

Watching the results flash on the screen Washu gave a startled yelp. "His DNA is Jurian" She paused in surprise at the results, "He's Tenchis's brother."

Katsuhito's eyes misted as he looked at the young man. "Welcome home, Kenshin, he whispered.

He turned toward Washu. "Little Washu, I know your curiosity is killing you wanting to know what this is all about, but I'm sorry, you will have to wait."

He held up a hand forestalling her. "Please, Little Washu, when he wakes up and everybody's together, I'll tell the story. But I will tell you this, he is Tenchi's fraternal twin."

Washu hesitantly nodded in agreement and started to dismiss her computer when she noticed something on the screen. Typing a command she paused a moment before the results flashed on the screen.

"Oh my," she said. "His blood is loaded with residues of different types of drugs. The largest number of which are hallucinogenic in nature."

"Hopefully we can get some answers when he awakens," Katsuhito said.

He looked at the young man on the futon. While Tenchi resembled his mother, Kenshin looked like a younger version of himself. He settled himself down on some cushions next to the futon; he wanted to be close when Kenshin awoke.

Kuno awoke slowly in confusion to the strange room he found himself in. Then the events of the previous day crashed into his thoughts. His eyes snapped wide open and he looked around seeing the grey-haired, mustached man looking down at him.

"Good morning, grandson," he said. "And if I did not do so last night welcome to the Masaki Shrine and your home."

"Kuno's eyes teared as he said, "How did you know?"

"That I will leave to be answered at breakfast, Kenshin. I assume you are hungry."

He started to deny it when his stomach gave a low grumble.

"I think that is answer enough. Come, let's go eat and you can meet the rest of the family."

He led Kenshin out the shrine and down the stairs to a stone lined path trough some trees to a large house by a lake. Sliding the door open he called out "Tadaimia," and he and his new grandson removed their shoes and donned house slippers.

Kenshin nervously looked at the group of people around the table, all their eyes focused on him. It was all he could do to control the instinct to puff out his chest and proclaim himself the Blue Thunder. His grandfather placed a hand on his shoulder and Kenshin turned and smiled at him, grateful for the support.

"Everyone," Katsuhito said. "I would like for you to meet someone."

"Kenshin I would like for you to meet Washu Habuki," he said indicating the diminutive red-headed girl.

"Hi, call me Little Washu," she said with a smile than somehow made him shiver.

"Next to her is Sasami and her sister Ayeka Masaki." Sasami was a little blue-haired girl with ponytails on each side of her head. She gave Kenshin a bright smile and waved. The purple-haired girl, Ayeka, frowned at him and said, "Good morning."

He continued the introductions, "The young lady next to Ayeka is Ryoko Habuki."

Ayeka snorted and muttered, "Lady, ha," while Ryoko greeted him with a "Yo," and a growl at Ayeka.

"Are you and Wash…," Kenshin noticed the beginning of a frown on Washu's face that for some reason made him extremely uneasy. "I mean, are you and Little Washu sisters?"

"Sisters," Washu cackled, "I'm her mother." She smiled evilily, "Right, Little Ryoko."

Kenshin did a double take at the small girl claiming to be Ryoko's mother. But before he could say anything else Katsuhito interrupted.

"We have two more guests, who show up infrequently and Nobuyuki who should be back tonight. Lastly, is Tenchi, my grandson whom you met last night."

"I would like you meet, Kenshin," he paused, "Masaki, my grandson and your fraternal twin, Tenchi."

Tenchi froze, while the sound of jaws hitting the table resounded throughout the room.

"Sorry about this," Kenshin said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"How, how…," Tenchi stuttered.

"I think that is a story Kenshin needs to tell us," Katsuhito said. "But, let's eat first before we put the poor boy on the hot seat."

After breakfast was finished and the dishes cleared all eyes focused on Kenshin, waiting for him to begin his story.

"This is difficult for me," he began. "Up until yesterday I believed I was Tatewaki Kuno, the son of a noble samurai family. For as long as I can remember I was delusional, influenced by drugs given to me by so-called father and sister. I had no friends, only rivals and enemies.

I regret I was not a good person and I hurt…," pain filled his eyes and he continued, "I hurt some people, both physically and mentally, who did not deserve my attentions." The image of a feisty-dark haired girl, a black-haired, pigtailed boy and beautiful redheaded pigtailed girl filled his mind.

He continued, "It was not until an accident sent my sister to the hospital for a month that the chemicals finally began to leave my bloodstream and I began to finally think clearly and realize what I had done."

Everyone at the table looked on in sympathy at the young man who was looking morosely at the table top as he continued his story.

"Yesterday, a family retainer loyal to me told me the real story of my birth. That I was born a Masaki and that 'my father'," he spit out the words, "switched me with the dead Kuno baby.

The Kuno family is very wealthy and that evil man spent a small fortune bribing the doctor and nurses to falsify the birth and death certificates."

He looked up and gave a feeble smile, "The rest you know, I came here to meet my real family."

"Now that you know the story, I'll take my leave; I know you wouldn't want anyone like me around."

He looked down and whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear, "All I wanted to do was meet my real family."

Kenshin started to stand up when Katsuhito placed a hand on his shoulder, Sit down, grandson, you are family and we do not abandon family."

He looked up as everyone nodded in agreement. Tenchi came over and grabbed Kenshin in a giant hug. "Brother, you are one of us and we care for you. Don't leave me now that I have found you."

Tenchi released his brother and Kenshin looked around at everyone. "I don't know what to say, except thank you."

Katsuhito cleared his throat and blinked his misty eyes. "Little Washu, could you see about getting his paperwork straightened out and making sure that Kenshin is on the family register."

"Certainly, but there is something I need to tell you." I did a further analysis of the blood sample I took from you last night. The drugs that were in your system would have made you extremely delusional and should have killed you, except for your heritage."

"My heritage," Kenshin asked. "What do you mean?"

Tenchi started, "I guess it all began last summer when I was working up at the shrine, and I got bored one day. I decided to sneak into Grampa's office to get the keys to this really cool cave behind the shrine." He told the story of how he had accidentally released Ryoko and how he had met everyone who eventually came to stay in his home. Kenshin drank in every word, as Tenchi, helped by Ayeka and Ryoko told him about Jurai and his heritage.

"You're joking, right," Kenshin asked.

Tenchi shook his head no.

"That's really amazing," Kenshin said.

"You believe me?" Tenchi asked, supriised by Kenshin's response.

"Sure. Why would you lie? Besides, I know someone who killed a God to protect the woman he loved."

Kenshin continued, "So, if grandfather is really a prince then what are we, Tenchi."

"That makes you, Lord Kenshin, and Lord Tenchi Jurian princes in direct secession to the throne," Ayeka answered.

Everyone stared when Kenshin laughed. "Here I am a prince and heir to a galactic empire. Next thing you know the pigtailed girl will be a real goddess."

"Say what," Ryolo said.

"Sorry," he replied. "That was part of my delusions."

"So, Kenshin, are you a student of the sword," Katsuhito asked.

"I know a little, grandfather," he replied.

"Good," he replied. "It will make training you in the family style easier and give Tenchi a sparring partner other than me."

Kenshin smiled. For the first time since he could remember he felt truly at home.

"And I'll remove those drugs from your blood, Kenshin and then you and Tenchi can help me with a few tests," Washu cackled snapping a rubber glove over her hand.

Tenchi backed slowly away pulling his new found brother along with him as an adult Washu in a revealing nurse's costume stalked toward them.

Their screams disturbed the household for the rest of the day.

Ranma and Nabiki walked slowly back to the dojo. "Nabiki, not that I'm complaining, but why are you…," Ranma said, unsure how to ask Nabiki about the change in her behavior.

"I felt it was time for me to become who I wanted to be," Nabiki paused, "with who I wanted to be with."

Unsure of herself, Nabiki glanced at the redheaded girl at her side to see how she was taking her revelation. She gave Ranma's hand a gentle squeeze. "Little Red, know this above anything else. I care for you very, very deeply and nothing that happens will ever change that."

Ranma gave her a weak smile and squeezed her hand back. "Thanks, Biki," she looked down shyly, "I…I care for you, too."

Arriving at the dojo, they announced themselves and joined Kasumi at the table. Nabiki sat close to Ranma and put an arm around her shoulders and played with her long, fiery locks. Kasumi raised an eyebrow at Nabiki's action.

Ranma sighed. She had long suspected Nabiki's preferences ran counter to the norm and the events of the morning had confirmed that belief. When Nabiki came out of the closet she knocked the door down and shouted it to the world. Inwardly she smiled. For some reason she didn't mind. Glancing over at Nabiki and seeing the life in her dark brown eyes, she didn't mind at all.

"Where is everyone, sis" Nabiki asked.

Kasumi took a sip of her tea and paused. "Akane called and said she would be spending the night at Sayuri's house. She was also muttering something about a hentai sister."

Nabiki had the grace to blush as Ranma tried to stifle a laugh. "Where ever did she get that idea."

Kasumi continued, "The fathers left crying that the schools would never be joined. I suspect they are drowning their sorrows and will not be back until late. Grandfather is in the states trying to find where they shoot the Victoria's Secret catalog."

"By the way, Ranma, those tattoos give you a very exotic look."

"Exotic wasn't exactly what I was shooting for, Kasumi," Ranma replied.

"I know, little brother." Her eyes grew concerned. "How are you holding up."

"As well as can be expected, I guess." She gave a sad smile, "If I feel too down my cheerleader here keeps me in perspective. It's definitely not easy, yet somehow this form seems right, that this is what I am supposed to be. I just hope Mom can understand, because I know I don't."

"Ranma, I know this is hard on you, but realize that I," she smiled, "and your girlfriend there are here for you no matter what happens."

"You can always count on us Ranma," Nabiki added.

Ranma's eyes misted, "Thanks, guys, you don't know how much that means to me."

Urd was muttering to herself about incomplete instructions as she pushed the door bell at the Tendo dojo. The door opened and she looked into the face of what could be Belldandy's twin.

"Is this the Tendo dojo," Urd asked.

"Yes, it is," Kasumi replied.

Urd almost jumped. It was eerie. Her voice was almost identical to Belldandy's. "My name is Urd Odinsdotter and I'm looking for a young lady who had an unusual experience this morning."

"Oh my," Kasumi replied. "You must mean Ranma."

I know we don't have any more sisters, Urd thought. This is unreal.

"Are you a fiancee," Kasumi asked.

"Ah, no," she replied.

"Do you wish to challenge the dojo or Ranma?"

"No and no. I just want to talk to her and explain what happened."

"Okay then." Kasumi led a confused Urd into the tea room where she introduced everyone and they joined Ranma and Nabiki at the table.

"Ranma," Kasumi said, Urd told me she could explain what happened to you this morning."

Urd glanced at the others at the table. "This might be better done in private," she said.

"No," Ranma said. "I have no secrets from Kasumi and Nabiki. Whatever you want to say you can say in front of them."

Urd fidgetted. "Ranma this may sound unbelievable to you, but this morning you ascended."

Both Kasumi and Nabiki did a double take at Urd. They knew what she meant. Ranma just looked on in confusion. "Exactly what does that mean," she asked.

"Ranma," Nabiki said. "It means Kuno was right. You are a goddess."

As Ranma sat is stunned silence a voice called out, "Tadaima," chilling her very soul. "Mom," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Nodoka Saotome considered herself a traditional Japanese woman. In most cases she was right, but when it came to what constituted manly behavior her viewpoint was far beyond the pale. And considering her choice of husbands it was definitely questionable.

In fact she was a highly oversexed woman who was never able to relieve the tensions which had built up over Genma's and Ranma's 10-year long training trip. Because fantasying about sex was so abhorrent to her she transferred her fantasies to Ranma imagining him in relationships with an infinite number of girls providing her with an infinite number of grandchildren.

Her reaction to seeing the tall, tanned, platinum haired woman sitting at the table was expected and obvious. Another fiancée, she thought. Which was quickly followed by another thought, grandchildren. But before she could go into a happy dance she noticed Ranma sitting at the table. Female….Wearing a dress….Nabiki playing with her hair….Nabiki!

"Ranma," the disapproval in her voice was sharp like the blade of her katana. "Why are you dressed like that."

"Mother," Ranma said, his eyes turned toward the table top. "We…that is, I've…"

Urd looked on in confusion, her head swiveling from son to mother. "Is there something going on here that I should know."

In Nermia it must be said that there is only one thing that is constant. And that is the chaos involving Ranma tends to grow at an exponential rate. Into this situation stumbled the loving fathers of Ranma and Nabiki. That is to say a giant panda stumbled into the door pulling the almost comatose form of Soun Tendo.

The panda seeing Ranma held up a sign. "Boy, why are you wearing a dress. Are you some kind of weak girl." The sign flipped over. "Change back immediately."

"That's it," Urd shouted. "Everybody sit down and shut up."

Genma pulled another sign out from whatever unmentionable place he stored them, but before he could hold it up, it was zapped by a bolt from a pissed-off goddess. A rather unfortunate side effect, unfortunate for Genma that is, was that there was now a toasted panda jumping to a place at the table.

"Oh my," Kasumi said. "Now that he had coming."

Soun receiving a disappointed look from Kasumi stumbled forward and face planted in the table next to Genma. Nadoka took the seat next to her husband and across from Ranma and Nabiki.

"Now that I have your attention," Urd said, "Why are you upset with Ranma?"

"My son shouldn't dress like that," Nadoka said. "And he shouldn't let Nabiki pay attention to him in that form."

"Lady are you blind," she said poking Ranma's chest. "Men don't have racks like that."

"Can you please stop that," Ranma asked. Nabiki giggled, remembering back to when Ranma first showed up, earning a glare from Ranma.

"Damn incomplete information," Urd muttered. Thunder rolled with her words and Urd looked up, "Sorry, father.

"I'm trying to explain," Urd said. "If everyone doesn't sit down and shut up then I'm going to toast more than a panda." She looked thoughtful for a moment, "Speaking of which why is there a sign waving panda claiming to be Ranma's father."

"That's my husband," Nadoka said in exasperation, "I don't care what you do to him. I want to know what you did to my son."

"Well, who is he then," Urd pointed at Soun whose face was trying to become one with the table.

"He's the father of my son's fiancée," Nadoka said.

Urd's eye started to develop a twitch as she looked at the toasted panda, the comatose Soun and the woman with the silk wrapped bundle. She sighed again, this was getting complicated. "Before I start, would someone please tell me why you refer to a panda as your husband, and an obviously well-endowed girl as your son?" She emphasized the point by poking Ranma's chest again.

The redhead, tears starting to come to her eyes, began to explain. But before she could speak Nabiki placed a finger over her lips and pulled Ranma over into her lap "Shush, let me tell them."

Nabiki took a deep breath and began. With a hard glare at Nadoka she told everyone about the seppuka contract that allowed Ranma's father to drag him off on what would become a 10-year training trip. Then she went into every time Genma had sold Ranma for food, money or favors and explained the true story of Ukyo's engagement and the theft of the yatti.

Nabiki continued and told about the training trip and Genma's horrific training methods including the Neko-ken and its effects on Ranma. By this time everyone was glaring at the panda who held up a sign, "It was for the boy's own good." Lighting was arcing off Urd's fingertips as she stared at Genma.

She told about Jusenkyo and the curses and how he was treated by everyone in the Tendo family not sparing her self and how she took advantage of Ranma and his honor. She finished by telling about Jusendo and how Ranma killed the immortal phoenix king to save Akane and his friends. Lastly, she told about the failed wedding and how things had progressed since then up until the events of that morning.

Nodoka, tears streaming down her face, moved from her seat to kneel in front of Ranma. "I'm so sorry, I should have never let him take you, I was such a fool. Can you ever forgive me."

Ranma slipped from Nabiki's lap to kneel in front of her mother. "Mother," she said tears streaming from her own eyes, "Of course I forgive you. "But," she sniffed. "Can you love me as I am now, because I'm not sure if I can ever be manly again."

Nodoka stood up, her eyes flashing in anger as she looked at the panda who had somehow managed to pull a tire from nowhere and was presently playing with it. "Nobody here but us pandas," a sign read. She reached for her katana, but Urd stopped her.

"Let me," she said, blasting the panda with another lightning bolt.

Soun, who had managed to wake up, sat up, blinked owlishly at the charred panda, sniffed the air and said, "Barbeque." Everyone blinked and looked at him as his eyes rolled back into his head and fell forward, his face again becoming intimate with the table.

Urd rubbed her aching temples. "I said I would explain and I will tell you what I know. Hopefully, when my sister gets here she will have the complete file and I'll be able to tell you the rest.

"Right now, with what little information I have, all I can tell you is that this morning Ranma ascended and became a first class, category one, unlimited goddess at large." The charred panda held up his head at the words earning another zap from Urd. "And does anyone have any sake. I really need a drink."

"I'm sorry," Kasumi said. "I believe the fathers have consumed it all."

Nadoka wasn't paying attention to the conversion going on around her. She was stunned by Nabiki's revelations about the training trip and how Ranma had been treated by both friends and family, herself included. She looked at her so…no, her daughter still kneeling on the floor, her arms clutching herself tightly, tears still streaming and Nabiki, gently stroking her hair telling her that everything will be ok.

For the first time in more than ten years Nadoka felt the stirrings of motherhood. Like a tsunami it battered at her outdated concepts of manhood and honor. With a sob she hurled herself at Ranma and gathered the redhead into her arms, comforting her child in her time of need.

"Ranma, I wasn't much of a mother to my son. If you will let me, I would like to be more of a mother to my daughter."

"Mom, I don't know what's happening to me or why, but I need you," her red eyes peeked out from behind her bangs as she looked at her mother for the first time without any fear."

Urd sat at the table drumming her fingers waiting for the love fest to end. Patience was never one of her virtues and waiting for Skuld to show was getting on her nerves. Hearing a faint stirring from Toasty the Panda, she zapped him again, amazed at how cathartic it was.

The sound of water splashing from the koi pond with Ranma still in the house caused everyone to look. A column of white light emerged from the pond. From within the light a figure carrying a magically shielded bag stepped out and onto the ground surrounding the pond. Skuld had arrived.

She hurried to the door knowing the old hag needed the file for their mission. As she rushed through the door a crispy panda rolfed, startling her, causing her to loose her balance, sending the bag and its contents, a crimson and silver sheathed katana hurling toward Nabiki.

Moving faster than thought, Ranma reached out to catch the katana at the same time as Nabiki instinctively reached up to protect herself.

"No, don't touch it," Urd yelled at Nabiki. But it was too late. Both hands closed on the sheathed katana at the same time.

There was a flash of divine light and both Ranma and Nabiki slid to the floor. "Not again," Nabiki thought as consciousness left.

Everyone blinked to clear their eyes. The single sword in the crimson and silver sheath was now two katanas, one in a crimson sheath and the other sliver. Nabiki clutched the crimson one tightly to her chest while Ranma did the same with the sliver one. But what surprised everyone, especially Urd and Skuld, were the markings now adorning Nabiki's face, a small horizontal blue diamond below each eye and a vertical blue diamond on her forehead.

"Whoa," Urd said. "That is certainly surprising."


	4. Chapter 4

When Ranma opened her eyes she was no longer at the Tendo dojo, instead she appeared to be in a fancy tearoom. Flipping out of her seat, she assumed a battle stance her ki senses alert for danger. Nothing…that is until he scanned the woman sitting on the other side of the table. Suddenly Ranma's senses were overwhelmed as the woman's power levels rose and just kept on going up. Compared to her Saffron was less than a baby, an insect.

"I mean you no harm. Have and seat and I will try to explain. Sit," she said, indicating the spot across from her. "First off, you are technically still at the Tendo dojo. When you collapsed after grabbing the sword, I pulled your consciousness to the Astral Plane. Since I only have a limited time here I constructed this so you will feel more relaxed."

Ranma sat down warily. The woman had power, unimaginable power, but for some reason he felt he could trust her. She watched as the woman waved a hand and a cup of steaming tea materialized with the service sitting in the middle of the table. The woman had light brown hair and was dressed in what Ranma could only describe as fancy robes. Her eyes were striking and captivating. They were black and where the white should be, blue, but it was the markings on the woman's face that captured her interest. They were the same as hers.

"Hello Ranma, how are you," she said smiling then taking a sip of her tea.

"Been better," she replied. "Ah, who exactly are you."

"Straight to the point, I like that. Her voice was melodious, almost musical, but with an underlying tinge of sadness.

"Let me tell you a story that happened long, long ago. A disaster occurred in another dimension and caused the extinction of all life. Most of the gods and goddesses of that dimension also perished in the cataclysm. Demons who lived in that universe's underworld somehow survived the event. The primary source of food for the demons was raw life force and with none, left they managed to construct a portal to this dimension.

"It wasn't long before this universe's divine beings took arms against the demons that were absorbing the life force of entire planetary systems. Their magic was mostly ineffectual against the demon lords and they were losing badly. It was then that I, and my two sisters, found the portal and followed the demons. I am the Goddess Tokimi and my powers are those of chaos. The addition of my sisters and I helped to turn the tide of the conflict. It was because of what happened during the last battle that we are here."

"Lady, how can a battle that happened that far in the past affect me. I'm a martial artist, probably the best though," she said with a smirk, and I have fought demons before, but what does that have to do with me. And," she said, glancing down, eyes flashing, "why am I like this, I'm a guy, damnit."

"Oh, but it does," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "During that last battle I gravely injured the leader of the demons, Lord Rin. But…But he managed to escape with something very, very precious to me. Something I thought I had lost until now. He took…took my unborn child."

"I get it now, you need my help to recover your child." He paused in puzzlement, "But why do I need to be in my girl form."

Tokimi took a deep breath, this next part was going to be hard, very hard. "Ranma, you are that child."

"No way," she protested. "My mother is Nodoka Saotome."

"That's true in a sense," Tokimi said. "But Genma Saotome is not your father. When that bastard Rin fled, he stole you from my womb and until the battle with Saffron, no one knew what had happened. It was then your powers began to awaken and you were found. While you cannot be traced because of your chaotic nature, your earth mother's past could be traced. That was how it was learned what happened when Rin fled.

"He escaped to the future with you and posed as a god to your mother. Because Genma was sterile, there was no way she could have children. The false god gave her to opportunity to bear a child. He implanted you in her womb merging the genetic material to further anchor your spirit to this dimension and time." She hesitated, knowing the truth would hurt her child. "He also changed the gender from female to male."

"No, no, no, it can't be. I'm a guy. I can't be a girl."

"Ranma, ever since Jusendo your powers have been growing and the ultimate force has been remolding you slowly, making changes so you can finally become what you were destined to be. Ranma, you were destined to be female. And I think deep down, you know it's true. Rin manipulated your other mother's mind to where she was amendable to Genma's idea of a training trip for his son and heir. He wanted to use you, and he figured the trip would give him an easily manipulated person with the powers of a true god. With that goal in mind he implanted the basics of the trip within Genma's mind. Considering his character there was not much he really needed to do," she spat. "But Rin's plan failed before it began. The wounds I gave him caused his dissolution before he complete the plan."

Ranma's head snapped up. He started to speak, but stopped and started again. "What about pops."

"He's not your father, Ranma. While your father was not one of the most powerful gods in our home dimension, he was a great warrior. He fought Rin to a standstill by skill alone before succumbing to a poisonous arrow shot by one of Rin's lieutenants. He looked a lot like you and had the most amazing flame red hair."

She walked to Ranma's side of the table seeing the uncertainty and fear in her eyes. Kneeling down, she pulled the shorter girl into a hug feeling Ranma flinch. "Your other mother and …and I love you very much and will do anything we can to help you." Loosing control of herself, Tokimi began crying. "I have waited thousands of years to hold you, my darling daughter, in my arms." Her tears came faster and soon her body was racked by great shuddering sobs.

Hesitantly Ranma put her arms around his new mother, who latched on with a fury that would have made any amazon proud. "It's all right mother." It could have been two minutes or two hours, time seemed to have no meaning here, but she held her mother until the tears finally stopped.

Tokimi pulled back until she could look into her daughter's eyes. "Ranma, I want you to listen to me closely because I am in truth a great distance from you and I can only maintain this contact for a short time. When your true identify and nature was discovered a decision was made to not inform me because of some past indiscretions, and," she snarled, "others wanted to use you as a tool." But Kami-sama, like me, believed you should have a choice. When you return, Urd will have the necessary information to brief you on the situation and give you a choice. I will not use you or influence your decision. That is yours to make.

"I do have a gift though. It is for you and Nabiki if you decide to accept."

"What is it, Mother," Ranma asked from the warmth and security of his mother's embrace.

The gift is the sword Phoenix Heart. When carried by those who are truly soul-bonded it assumes the form of twin katanas. It was last carried by your father and me until his death. I wish for you and Nabiki to use it well."

"Remember, dear, I love you and will see you as soon as I possibly can," she said kissing Ranma gently on the forehead. "When you wake, you will again be at the Tendo's and almost no time will have elapsed."

As her voice faded so did Ranma's consciousness.

"…will see you shortly."

The words penetrated the fog that seemed to fill Nabiki's head. Control, Must not loose control. The last thing she remembered was sitting beside Ranma and instinctively grabbing the sword flying toward her.

She glanced around casually. She appeared to be in a large reception room decorated in dark expensive woods. The receptionist who sat a large ornate desk was a tall, attractive blond woman who wore robes of an unfamiliar design.

"Sorry, what was that you said, my mind must have been wandering," Nabiki questioned.

"I said your application for the position seems to be all in order and that he will see you shortly for your interview," the receptionist replied.

Okay, this is now officially weird. I disappear from home and wind up applying and interviewing for some job. There is definitely some malodorous coming from the state of Denmark. Damn, I need facts.

"He will see you now," the receptionist said. "Just go through those doors," she indicated the large wooden doors to her left.

She stood and straightened the dark blue business ensemble, which she had not been wearing earlier. Cool and collected Nabiki strode through the doors while mentally preparing herself for whatever she was going to face.

As with the reception area, the office was big and done in the same expensive dark wood. Behind a large desk sat a tall, white bearded man. He indicated the chair in front of the desk. "Have a seat, Nabiki," he paused. "Is it all right if I call you Nabiki, I' not much for formality."

"Certainly, sir," she replied. "And you are?"

He just smiled as he waved her into the seat. "Your application was very interesting. There were some, ah, escapades which indicated your talents may have been better utilized elsewhere."

"Escapades," she questioned.

"Your money making schemes," he replied with a grimace. "Because of the deviousness utilized others wanted to interview you first. But while I may not approve of the methods involved, I do know the reason you did what you did."

"That's all well and good, sir, but could you tell me for what position exactly I am applying."

"Oh my, didn't anyone tell you?" Seeing her shake her head negatively he continued, "I felt it would not be good for your friend Ranma to ascend without her soul-bonded."

Nabiki clamped down on the part of her brain that wanted to run in circles gibbering. "I suppose you mean me," she asked with unnatural calm. "That would mean you are, ah, Kama-sama."

"I have been known as that," he admitted.

Gathering her wits, Nabiki asked, "Is there anything more I should know."

He grew very serious. "Have your ever heard of the twilight of the gods and Ragnarok."

"Norse mythology, I believe. But something tells me it's more than mythology."

"You are right about that," he replied. "And until now there was very little we could do to prevent it from happening. But now, the son of a goddess from another dimension may have the power to defeat Fenrir while his soul-bonded takes care of the god Loki."

"I assume you mean Ranma, but how is he the son of goddess. And how am I supposed to deal with someone the likes of Loki."

"Ranma will tell you his story when you get back. At present he is meeting his other mother, Tokimi," he said.

"Loki is another matter. "While I have stripped him of his domain, he still maintains much of his power and has perverted an artifact to his will. Using it, he has convinced the Sailor Senshi that Fimblewinter is a natural disaster that will kill billions and that they cannot stop it from happening. "They believe that they and the formation of Crystal Toyko are humanities only hope for survival."

"The meddling in time by Sailor Pluto has caused time quakes that threaten to rip the very fabric of our universe. These quakes are loosening the chains that hold Fenrir. Legend had it that Fenrir is the son of Loki. Nothing could be farther from the truth. Fenrir is simply the name given to a huge spell construct that on the Astral plane will swallow the earth leading to Fimblewinter.

"To stop Loki I need someone with a cool mind capable of thinking on a par with the great trickster," he said. "I believe you are that person, Nabiki Tendo and that without you and Ranma our universe, as we know it, will not survive.

"So, will you become Nabiki, goddess of mischief with a secondary domain of fire? You, like Ranma will be a class one, category-one, unlimited deity. Hopefully, this will give the universe a chance of survival."

Damn. Ranma I think you got another load dumped on you…and me. Guilt by association. But Kasumi…Akane…all our friends dieing makes the decision easy.

"I…I will do it," Nabiki said.

Rising Kami-sama walked around the desk. "My daughters, Urd and Skuld, will be able to brief you and Ranma on your new powers as well as seeing that you are trained in the sword. Nabiki, trickster goddess and shape shifter, may your path be straight and your heart strong," he said touching her on her forehead causing her world to explode in a flash of white light.

Kenshin Masaki wiped the sweat off his brow as he and Tenchi took a break from their grandfather's teachings. More like beatings. The old man knew more about swordplay than anyone he had ever met. And he was a tough, very tough taskmaster.

It had not been that long since he had arrived at the shrine and in that time he was slowly becoming whole. The drugs were out of his system thanks to Washu and his penchant for bad poetry was completely gone.

He looked out over the trees and lake and reveled in the peacefulness that existed here. A loud boom and flash of light distracted him from his reverie. Well, quiet most of the time. Ayeka and Ryoko did let their feud get out of hand occasionally.

"What are you thinking so hard about, Kenshin," Tenchi said sitting down on the grass beside him.

"Oh, just thinking about how my life has finally come together." He smiled ruefully, "And deciding how to bring closure to my old life."

"Did you come to any decision," his brother asked.

"Yeah," he said hesitantly. "I need to go back to Nerima for a little while. There are some people there I need to make apologies to."

"I'll go with you," Tenchi said. "You don't have to do this alone."

"Thank you, brother," he said "You don't' know how much I appreciate that."


End file.
